


[Podfic] The Rhythm in Rush

by dapatty



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's)  Steve Rogers: anthropology major, president of Americans for Informed Democracy, in love with his roommate, exasperated dungeon master.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the rhythm in rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227665) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/The%20Rhythm%20in%20Rush.mp3) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 0:37:01
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122693.zip) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 0:37:01
  * [Click Here for Streaming on Mobile](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/The%20Rhythm%20in%20Rush.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for vassalady for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016 because COLLEGE and GAMING and humor.
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka and pod book compiled by bessyboo. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
